Because Of You
by Natsumi127
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun yang hidup bersama sepupunya dan ayah yang pemabuk. Dia selalu disiksa oleh ayahnya. Tapi dia tetap bertahan karena dia menyukai pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dapatkah Sasuke manjaga bocah polos seperti Naruto?


Because Of You

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiction by : Natsumi Yoshie a.k.a Usagi no Hime

Typesetter : Hikari Aiko a.k.a Ryu no Hikari

Pairing : SasuNaru NejiNaru slight SasuSaku (akan mucul tambahan pairing seiring chapter yang berlanjut)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad

Rated : T+ maybe M

Warning : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

HAJIME! Chapter 1!

#Author_POV

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebatang pohon. Matanya yang seindah sapphire terus memandang ke bangunan tinggi yang bertuliskan 'Konoha High School'. Untuk apa bocah sepertinya berada disana? Lagipula usianya baru 10 tahun, jadi ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kya...Sasuke-sama..." teriak seorang wanita

"Mana? Kya benar ada Neji-sama juga"

"Shikamaru-sama, jadilah pacarku"

Sepertinya kita sudah tahu tujuan bocah itu bersembunyi disana, seorang stalker, eoh? Setelah ketiga pemuda itu memasuki sekolah, bocah pirang itu segera meninggalkan tempatnya dan menjauhi gedung itu.

Didalam sekolah tidak kalah hebohnya dengan diluar. Banyak wanita berhisteris dan memberi hadiah pada mereka.

"Mendokusai" ucap pemuda berkuncir nanas

Oke... mungkin diantara kalian ada yang belum tahu kenapa mereka bertiga di kagumi seluruh siswi bahkan mungkin siswa di Konoha High School. Kalau begitu mari kita lihat profil mereka. Ketiganya memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, wajah tampan sudah pasti. Mereka adalah :

Rusa pemalas nan cerdas, Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut mahkota nanas dan mata kuaci membuatnyaterlihat tampan. Anak dari keluarga Nara itu sangat cerdas, tapi siapa kira dia punya masalalu yang gelap; lalu

Si Jenius Hyuuga, bernama Hyuuga Neji beriris lavender keperakan dan tanpa pupil, rambut coklat lurus bak iklan shampoo, sangat tampan dengan wajah datar yang dingin juga berkepribadian yang sulit ditebak; setelahnya

Yang ini si pangeran es yang jenius, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, anak Uchiha ini memang seperti berwajah papan, datar dan tanpa ekspresi, selain jenius dia juga memiliki masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan, tampan tapi...ah sudahlah..

Bagaimana? Melihat profil mereka siapa wanita atau pria yang tak mengaguminya? Tapi sepertinya mereka tak peduli, lihat saja sikap mereka yang acuh tak acuh itu.

"Dia datang lagi" bisik pemuda bermarga Hyuuga

"Hn ?" bingung pemuda berambut raven

"Bocah itu" jawabnya

"Hn" ujar pemuda Uchiha itu acuh tak acuh

"Mendokusai...mereka berisik sekali" ucap pemuda nanas sambil menguap

_KRIIIINGG...KRIIIING..._

Para pemuda itu langsung memasuki kelas Sejarah menghiraukan siswi-siswi yang berteriak.

#AT_CLASS

Suasana kelas sangat ribut, terlihat 3 meja yang penuh dengan manusia(?) termasuk ketiga pangeran tampan dari kerjaan es(?). Daripada Author membahas hal-hal yang lebih absurd lagi, lebih baik kita intip mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke aku penasaran dengan bocah yang selalu mengkuti 'kita' itu" ucap Shikamaru

"Hn. Entahlah mungkin dia juga salah satu fans?" ucap Sasuke(narsis, eh?)

"tapi bukan hanya itu, dia lebih dari fans. Mungkin stalker" tambah Neji

"Bisa jadi" ucap pemuda Nara membenarkan. Tak berselang 5 detik, guru bermasker masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Ohayo,minna" sapa guru bermasker pada murid-muridnya

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei" jawab murid-muridnya.

"Hari ini saya akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas tahunan, yaitu pengamatan objek bersejarah di Konoha" tukasnya

"hah?" "Apa?" "Mendokusai" begitulah kiranya respon dari beberapa siswa

"Oke, kelompok 1 : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Temari, lalu kelompok 2...bla...bla...bla"

Riuh suara murid murid di kelas itu bukan karena tak mampu mengerjakan tugas, tapi ingin membahas kesempurnaan tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan nanti.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kita mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Sakura dengan sok-imut-nya

"Hn. Terserah"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah" sanggah Sasuke cepat

"Hey, bagaimana kalau besok? Kebetulan aku sedang bosan" usul Temari

"Baiklah"jawab Shikamaru

#SKIP_TIME

Suasana kantin yang padat tak memudarkan niat ketiga pengeran es itu untuk makan disana. Baru saja mereka hendak duduk, sudah datang 2 wanita centil nan memuakkan. Ah, sepertinya hanya satu yang memuakkan.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun" sapa wanita berambut norak

"Hn" jawabnya tak peduli

"Bagaimana jika kita besok ke patung walikota konoha?" saran Temari

"Ah, kenapa kesana? Disana kan angker. Iya kan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura manja

Sasuke makin lama makin merasa risih dengan tingkah Sakura. Mengetahui sinyal bahaya, kedua teman Sasuke langsung bertindak.

"Haruno, lebih baik kau pergi" usir rusa pemalas

"eh, tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak terima

"Pergi!" usir Neji dingin.

Mendengar ucapan yang menusuk itu, Sakura langsung berlari meninggal kan Temari bersama ketiga pemuda tampan itu

"Besok kita ke patung walikota. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Bye" ucap Temari

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Neji

"Baiklah ke patung walikota" jawab pemuda Uchiha itu.


End file.
